Electromechanical actuators (EMAs) play a key role in the performance and cost effectiveness of intelligent electro-mechanical systems. This role is underscored by the growing market for EMAs. Indeed, significant parallels exist between the market development currently unfolding for EMAs and the market development of semiconductor chips seen in the electronics industry over the past several decades. At present, it is forecasted that EMAs will see a continued growth of 50% every three years, and that the market for EMAs will exceed the market for semiconductor chips in two decades.